I Missed You
by dave-so-cool
Summary: So this is just a quick little sadstuck that I wrote a little while ago. Dave is depressed about John's death and doesn't know what to do.


This is my first time uploading to this site! It is mainly just a one-shot but it may turn into a few more chapters. Well I'm not very good at writing these little introductions and you probably want to read the story now so I'll just go now! **Warning**: **Sadstuck is contained in this** Fic** and tears may be shed.**

Disclaimer: You all know who fucking wrote this...Come on, he is our god! we already sold our souls to him and everything!

* * *

You are Dave Strider

And you have the worst fucking headache. Somehow your room feels different. You turn over in your bed with a struggle from the pain. You see an empty spot on the right side of your bed. That spot used to be vacated by the biggest dork in the world. Now he's gone.

It's been two years now, since he passed. Every day is a living HELL. You swear you can still feel his fragile little girl hands touching your back. It's all just an illusion. Fuck. As usual, your room is pitch black and empty. Dark red walls and empty apple juice bottles are scattered strategically along your floor. John always hated your addiction to the shitty drink. You try to stand up, but it feels like your shoulders weigh 100 pounds. You plop back onto your bed for a second try. This time you succeed. You walk over to you curtains and slip on your shades you got from the night stand.

After wearing them for so long you can't really be exposed to sunlight. You feel like a vampire or some shit. You drag the curtains open. Everything looks so peaceful and calm. You see a few birds fly by. That reminds you of how you and John used to sit in the grass and watch the birds. You never really enjoyed it. But now that he's gone, you'll do anything to get it back.

It seems like everything reminds you of John. The kitchen table, the couch, the Betty Crocker cake mix sitting in the cupboard. You don't really give a shit, because you have no emotions. It was all taken away from you 2 years ago. You walk down stairs to the kitchen. You never really have an appetite but you still shove it down your throat anyway. You don't know why you eat. If you don't eat it you'll starve to death. That means you will get to be with john. But your cool guy reputation wouldn't allow that. You're not that pathetic. Are you? Nah, you're still cool. But only when people are around.

Every time your alone you're either cutting or crying you're fucking eyes out like a baby. You hate yourself even more for that. You stumble back upstairs like a drunken fool, throw on some old clothes, and leave this god forsaken house. You are going to your big bro's house. Although you really hate going because Jake is a real jackass. Of course when you get there Jake and Dirk are making out on the couch. You clap your hands a few times to get their attention. Dirk looks at you. "Hey Lil' man" he says with a stupid grin on his face. Jake looks pissed. He is most likely because you just interrupted there alone time.

You walk over to them and slug your bro in the arm. He stands up and does the same thing back to you. Because you're so week from all the crying, you fall to the ground. Dirk laughs. He helps you up and you sit down on the couch. You feel like crying but you hold back the tears. You don't want to look lame in front of your bro. You don't really hear anything but you're sure that something is coming out of his damned mouth. Suddenly you snap into reality and can understand him. He and English are talking about something stupid that's along the lines of katanas. You can't believe that he still likes the shitty things. You clear your throat to get his attention. "Where am I sleeping tonight?" you ask. Your bro replies with "Oh! You can sleep with me and Jake if you want!" He chuckles. "Hell no. I'm not sleeping with English" you reply. Dirk sighs with disappointment. "Fine, fine." I understand. You can sleep in the spear room or on the couch I guess."

"I don't care. I've been sleeping on the floor for the past week." You reply. Dirk now has a concerned look on his face. This is unusual. Dirk never cared. He usually just called you a little shit and punched you in the arm. No. he slugged you in the arm, at full strength.

"What's going on?" you say. "What are you talking about?" He replies. "You're being too nice to me. Do you feel sorry for me or something!?" you yell. "Lil' man, I'm just worried about you." He says back. "No! Don't give me that shit! You were never worried about me when I was bullied so much in school I almost killed myself! The only one that was truly worried and caring was Joh-."

You stop yourself. You cover your face with your red sleeve to hide the tears. It doesn't work. Your bro sees right through your pathetic disguise. He walks over to you and hugs you. "I truly am sorry, Dave. I don't know what's going on your head. I'm just trying to make you feel better." He sighs.

You widen your eyes in surprise. You know it's probably just a dream but you are going cherish it. The dark figure walks a bit closer. As you guessed, it is your adorable little geek. You run to him and sweep him off his feet.

You feel a few tears hit your back as he squeezes you. "D-Dave, Is that really you?" "Yes John, I'm here now." "I missed you so much!" He starts crying his pathetic little weep. You missed that. You feel a wet drop stream down your cheek. "Why did you leave me?" You try to ask between breaths. "I never meant to Dave! It just happened." " You never asked me if you could go." "Huh?" He replies. "I said I never gave you the permission to leave me!" You scream. "Dave, I-" "I thought I'd never see you again!" You scream again.

Suddenly you feel your shoulders being violently shaken. You hear a familiar voice screaming "Dave!" Of course Rose is doing the shaking and Jade is doing the screaming. Man, that woman really scares you. You open your eyes to see two, very terrified girls. They lecture you for a little while about you worrying them. Blah, blah, lecture, lecture. All of you are worried about is John. That dream felt so real, so genuine. It made you want to see John again. But this time, you would see him longer.

Of course you would never tell your Bro about the little plan you have in your head. You would never tell anyone for that matter. It was a very serious subject. You would lose everything for John. You shake the thoughts out of your head and show your friends to the door. Bro and Jake leave to go do god knows what. This is your chance.

Before walking upstairs you grab a piece of paper and a pen. You walk into your room and begin writing. When you finish, you grab your favorite sword and walk into the bathroom. The man you see in front of you is none other than Dave Fucking Strider, the one that completely failed at life and lost his best bro. With a fast and painless swipe of your broken katana, everything goes black. Then everything is white. Standing in front of you is John Egbert. The person you missed so much. He runs to you and you sweep him into your arms. "I missed you."

* * *

(Damn, Only 1,363 words.. I really suck at this) I am thinking about making another chapter were it is in John's POV. I don't know. It depends on how many reviews I get on this chapter. Your criticism is wanted and needed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
